


to the stars, my love

by mygenderisfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bisexuality, F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, more complicated molly weasley, more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygenderisfrog/pseuds/mygenderisfrog
Summary: This is my first ever fic, so please be kind. Constructive criticism however is always appreciated!Ginny Weasley might be in love with her childhood best friend, and that might be a Really Bad Idea. But when something happens at the Burrow, Ginny is forced to confront her feelings for the Ravenclaw girl.updating hopefully twice a week, comments keep me writing ;)
Relationships: Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> I condemn J.K Rowling’s recent transphobic attitude, and as a trans person (they/them pronouns please) I don’t want anyone who agrees with her hurtful comments kudos-ing or commenting on my works. Any racism, homophobia, transphobia or general bigotry in the comments will be taken down and blocked.  
> 

Luna had light blonde hair, so pale it’s almost white. Her features were soft, and her eyes are different colors, and change depending on her mood. A light smattering of freckles were on her cheeks and nose that you don't notice until you are close enough to kiss her (or do your classwork together, but Ginny didn't dwell on that.)

Luna was a true Ravenclaw: inquisitive, creative, always looking to the world with curiosity. She was the most imaginative person you’ll ever meet, and believed in her wrackspurts and nargles the way you believe the sky is blue. It’s always changing, an array of purples and oranges and the darkest blacks; but it always returns to a brilliant azure.

Ginny noticed all this during Divination, ignoring her own tea leaves to watch as Luna inspected her leaves, smiling to herself. A little furrow appeared between her brows that made Ginny’s heart melt. Luna always looked to the world as if it was vibrant, wonderful, even though Ginny knew firsthand the kind of sorrow she had experienced. 

“Miss Weasley, would you kindly return from the dreamlands and participate in the lesson,” Trelawney said. 

Ginny mumbled an apology and looked into her cup, searching for a similar pattern in the textbook. Luna was one step ahead of her, as always.

"I think that one represents strong emotions, and a change in your romantic life.” The blonde girl smirked. Luna really could be so mischievous, but only the people in her inner circle knew.

“Maybe it’s that Corner boy,” Ginny speculated, ignoring the painful tug in her chest. “Or Dean Thomas, I caught him staring at me across the table two nights ago...”

Luna started to share her own guesses, and the two girls fell into deep conversation, occasionally flipping through the textbook if the professor drifted too close to their table.

That was what it had always been like between them, even after they were separated by house in first year; wonderful friendship filled with lots of laughter. They understood each other, and would listen patiently as the other rambled about Quidditch or obscure magical creatures, or more recently, boys.

Everything between them was perfectly fine until recently, when Ginny started to feel butterflies (more like elephants) when they accidentally brushed hands or when Luna told her she loved her whenever they said goodbye, just like they had done since they were kids. Ginny refused to dwell on them, afraid of what her mother would think or if Luna, ever observant, would notice.

After class, she stalked off to the Quidditch Pitch, quickly plaiting her red hair and mounting her broom. As she rose into the air, her stresses seemed to evaporate, like they were disappearing into the far-off ground. She flew laps around, tossing quaffles into hoops until the mid-December cold became too much.

The students of Hogwarts would be going on home for Christmas tomorrow, but Ron and Harry, along with a small handful of people, would be staying at the school. Ginny was nervous to go home. It would be her first time seeing her parents since she discovered her feelings for Luna, and it would be disaster if they ever found out. 

Ginny returned to common room, shivering. She sat down in a corner of the large room, where Gryffindors of all ages were studying, playing gobstones and socializing. The common room had always made Ginny feel safe, with its warm atmosphere and calming color scheme. There was a fire on, and the red cushions looked so comforting...

Just a few minutes. A quick power nap and then she would finish that essay for Snape. Ginny quickly dozed off, mind swimming with distorted images of Luna’s pale hair and her mother’s angry face.

The youngest Weasley blinked awake at the sudden movement of being shaken awake by her twin brothers.

“Ginny!”

“Our loveliest sister.”

“The train is leaving.”

“In twenty minutes!”

Ginny swore, sitting up and looking blearily at her brothers. Then, she fully realized the impact of their words and raced up the stairs to the girls dorm. She shoved homework, clothes and books randomly into her trunk and pulled on Muggle jeans and a hoodie.

The redhead stumbled back down the staircase, only caught by a lazy levitating charm from George. 

The rest of the morning was a blur of rushing though the halls, summoning things forgotten in the dorms and stuffing themselves with candy from the trolley witch. When they finally arrived at the Burrow, Molly was waiting at the door, ready to coddle her children. 

The teenagers were all kissed and hugged, and Ginny rolled her eyes at Fleur’s accent. Ginny was excited to see Bill, as she had always held a special place in her heart for her eldest brother. The siblings all caught up, and Ginny could forget about Luna and all the feelings that stirred up for a moment. All was well. 

Ginny was editing a Charms essay when she heard a sudden commotion. Something crashed in the twins’ bedroom and her mother started screaming. Ginny rushed into the room, all ready grinning and figuring that her mischievous twin brothers had done something hilarious and infuriated her mother. She passed though the doorway and stopped dead in her tracks. 

George was no where to be found, and Fred and Lee were holding hands tightly on one of the beds. Both of their hair were messed up and their lips were red. Molly was shouting, her quick temper easily activated.

“-in MY house, this is absolutely ridiculous! You are bringing shame onto the family! Why can’t you be more like Bill? He’s settled down with a nice girl, got good grades in school. Why do you do this to me?” 

Fred was shaking, and Ginny ran back into her room, barely missing her mother storming back into the kitchen. It wasn’t that hard to guess what had happened. Her mother had never approved of queer people, and Ginny guessed her desire for grandchildren added to her opinion. And when Molly Weasley has decided something, nothing could change her mind. 

Ginny rushed back into the twins’ room, and found that George was already there. Lee had disappeared, and Ginny noted that the fireplace still shone slightly green.

“Fred…,” she started.

“Leave it, Gin,” Fred snapped. “I get it. I’m a shame on the family name, terrible influence for Ron, et cetera.”

“That’s not- I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve all that.” Ginny went over to the bed and sat down, hugging her older brother tightly, choosing to ignore his stunned expression.

George gave her a small smile and they both held onto a crying Fred, a pile of red hair and freckly skin on the twins’ bed.


	2. the burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks if you are still here! This probably won’t become more than four or five chapters, but I might write more in this universe. Maybe Fred’s POV? Let me know what you want in the comments.

Tensions were high in the Weasley household. George and Ginny stuck close to Fred, never leaving him in a room alone with Molly. Bill knew something was going on, but he and Fleur were fairly oblivious. Charlie wouldn’t be arriving until later in the day, but he had never been one to stand up to their mother. When he rebelled, he did so quietly, like moving to Romania to study dragons. Charlie had a way of charming Molly into believing he was doing exactly as she wanted.

Molly Weasley was a wonderful mother, really. She made the coziest of sweaters for her children and fretted over them the way any parent should. But with seven children, there was always someone left out, someone with a corned beef sandwich they hated or a sweater their least favorite color. Molly was set in her ways, the way so many older folk tend to be, but that doesn’t excuse her actions and words. 

“Ginny, George, come to the kitchen,” Molly called loudly, snapping the youngest Weasley out of her thoughts. The twins and Ginny had been playing a rowdy game of Exploding Snap, but their mother’s tone of voice made them obey her without more than a nervous glance to Fred, who was grinning. It was good to see him smiling.

In the kitchen, Molly wasted no time, and started to lecture her children the moment they stepped through the door.

“I hope you two aren’t encouraging your brother’s,” she paused, looking for the right word as Ginny fumed silently, “behavior as of late.”

George looked like he was about to explode, and Ginny was sure she wasn’t much better. She loved her mum, that would never change, but honestly couldn’t believe that Molly was talking about her children like that. When Ginny attended a wizarding primary school, the teacher would constantly belittle her over every stumbled-upon phrase or mispronounced word. Molly had marched right into that little schoolroom, a tornado of anger for her daughter. When the mother left that afternoon, the teacher had gone pale and shakily promised to do better. Ginny never received so much as a stern voice from that woman for the rest of the year.

Was who she and her brother loved enough to undo all that?

“Ginny, hadn’t you written to me about a nice boy in your Herbology class? Michael, I believe it was,” Molly prodded, snapping her daughter out of her thoughts. 

Ginny looked to the ground and must have conveyed her agreement as Molly made a contented noise and shooed them out of the kitchen so she could make Christmas Eve dinner. Ginny heard the familiar crackle of floo travel coming from the fireplace and ran into the sitting room. 

“Charlie!” 

“Littles!"

The Weasley children all gathered around their dragon-loving brother, Bill ruffling his hair, the twins teasing him about his haircut, and Ginny hugging him tight. Charlie’s nickname for her had come around when Ginny was first born. Charlie was eight years old and exclaimed to his parents, “She’s so littles!” The endearment stuck.

Among all the greetings, Ginny couldn’t help but wonder if Charlie would find out what had happened with Fred and Lee, and what he would think of it. Charlie has never dated in school or in Romania, much to Molly’s chagrin. He had always been the sympathetic sibling, the one to go to with a scraped knee or still hurting from an unkind word at school. There was hope with him, and Ginny decided to ask Fred and George about it later.

After Charlie had gone up to his bedroom to unpack, the twins and Ginny went back to their game.

“Ha! I win.” George exclaimed.

“For the sixth time in a row!” Fred groaned. “Let’s do something else.”

Ginny decided to bring up the matter of telling Charlie, and asked the twins what they thought.

They looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate with their eyes, “special twin powers”, the boys called it when they were younger. 

“He told us last summer he was-“

“What was it called?”

“Asexual.” George sounded out the word slowly. “Means that he doesn’t like anyone.”

“Romantically.” Fred added.

“Right.”

Ginny pondered this for a moment. “Mum wouldn’t like it.” 

“Exactly, which means we can tell him about this.”

The siblings went up to Charlie’s room. The door was still open, and he was packing away his things in the small closet.

“Hey, guys,” Charlie smiled and faced them. Ginny noticed a tattoo on his arm of a small purple dragon and grinned at her brothers obsession with the magical creatures. “Mum was bothering me about girls, offering to set me up and so I hid up here.” He noticed the apprehension on their faces. “What’s up?”

Ginny and George turned to Fred, encouraging him silently. He hesitated for a moment and began to explain what had happened a few days prior. Charlie looked furious at the thought of anyone hurting his little brother, even if it was his own mum.

While Fred talked, Ginny’s thoughts fell back to Luna. Her soft hair, her zany earrings, her lips- no, Ginny wasn’t going to go that far, but she made up her mind to visit Luna before they went back to Hogwarts. Things were just different when they were at home, and the house separation had affected to bond they’d had since toddlerhood. Luna lived on the hill above the Burrow, and they had spent so many summers rolling down the steep valley and making flower crowns from the daisies that grew plentifully there. 

Ginny had found herself thinking about Luna much too often over the holidays. It seemed that once she had realized her feelings for the girl, the floodgates opened and images of Luna popped into Ginny’s mind without her consent.

“I’m going to talk to her,” Charlie decided, after Fred finished the tale.

“No!” Fred exclaimed. “It’ll only make it worse.” 

“I can’t just sit here and let her keep harassing you,” Charlie countered.

“Fred, mate, he does have a point,” George said, and Fred relented. 

The younger Weasleys timidly followed an angry Charlie down to the kitchen, where their mother was finishing dinner for Christmas Eve, when she always went all-out. 

Charlie wasted no time confronting their mother, who responded with words even Ginny didn’t want to repeat. It quickly turned into a screaming match, and if Bill, Fleur and Arthur didn’t know what had been going on, they certainly did now.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and Ginny had never felt more lonely in her own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol watch me ignore all canon events for the sake of the gay and a chance to write about the Weasleys. Thanks for reading and it would mean the world to me if you commented/kudosed.


End file.
